


Tie My Apron (and Take My Heart)

by Kairousels



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Cooking, Cooking Class, Jongin is a mess in the kitchen, M/M, Makin Cheesecake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: Jongin takes a cooking class because he is useless in the kitchen. Who would have known the chef teaching the class would capture his interest?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 209





	Tie My Apron (and Take My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovii323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovii323/gifts).



> This is a present for my friend Mary!! It's her birthday, so everyone please send her some love on this day~

Jongin stares at the ingredients in front of him, seeing how nicely they are laid out around the mixing bowl. The rest of the class has similar setups at each cooking station. They all just chat casually, a quiet buzzing filtering through the room. Beside him, his roommate and his boyfriend are being all touchy, Sehun clinging to Junmyeon like a koala.

Jongin gives him a judging look. “Can you not touch him for like, five minutes?”

Sehun snorts. “You dragged us here on the notion that this was a  _ couple’s _ cooking class.”

“It  _ is _ ,” Jongin says, trying really hard not to look at the empty spot next to him. He feels the void both physically and emotionally, but he can ignore that for now.

“Right, and where is your other half?” Sehun snickers, arm thrown around Junmyeon.

Junmyeon gives him a look. “Take it easy on him, Sehun. He just wanted to take the class and didn’t want to go alone.”

Jongin sends him a grateful look, lightly jabbing Sehun’s sides when the other gives him a disbelieving stare.

“He’s in it for Mr. Chef Boyardee. Let’s be honest here.” 

Sehun suddenly yelps, and Jongin assumes that Junmyeon must have pinched him from the betrayed expression his roommate wears. Jongin just sighs and looks ahead at the front of the class.

Junmyeon isn’t exactly wrong.

He did want to take this class.

Actually he’s been taking  _ many _ classes just like this. He’s always been interested in culinary arts, but never had the talent to make a career out of it. Also, he’s just a really  _ really  _ bad cook. 

Dried out chicken breast and some pan-fried mushrooms are about the only thing he ever cooks himself since he’s on a strict diet lately. But still, he has always wished that he could be able to just cook something up on the fly.

A coworker of his suggested these classes close to his home, and he decided to enroll in one to give it a try.

He  _ should  _ have learned how to make beautiful gnocchi’s by hand that night, but all he could focus on all class was the chef’s pretty hands instead.

To say Do Kyungsoo isn’t the most handsome man Jongin has ever laid eyes on would be the biggest lie on earth.

Everything about the chef is perfect, from his beautiful brown eyes and thick lashes, to his perfect lips that Jongin has realized take the shape of a heart when Kyungsoo sees his students doing well. His skin is flawless, black hair and thick brows just making Jongin melt, especially when the chef even so much as looks his way.

Jongin had found himself struggling in the first class, thoroughly flustered because it seemed no matter what he did, the gnocchis wouldn’t end up quite right. But before he could just throw the damn little potato abominations across the room in anger, pale, thin fingers came into his view.

Kyungsoo had spoken to him softly, helping him start over and make them properly. He even stood by him and encouraged him as Jongin rolled each little piece.

Jongin had felt both mortified and exhilarated when Kyungsoo had tried one of the gnocchi once it was cooked, but that beautiful smile he got in return made Jongin feel like the kid in kindergarten that got a gold star for effort. 

Kyungsoo had told him after the class ended that he did really really well, and Jongin had gone home with the biggest grin on his face, clutching the box of gnocchi to his chest as he walked. 

He felt accomplished.

He felt so  _ happy _ .

And that night he told himself, as he was browsing classes’ website to sign up for more, that maybe this could end up being like a stress relief. 

Only two classes turned to three, and three turned to four. And well.

Let’s just say Jongin has lost count of how many he has attended. 

He really did start coming to these things to learn to cook, and honestly, he really has improved from nearly burning his chicken every day (he also has discovered seasoning now!!), but he may have developed the teeniest microscopic crush on the chef that teaches the classes.

Okay, maybe by this point it is way beyond microscopic, but he can’t help that.

Jongin has slowly gotten to know Kyungsoo more and more because he attends classes so often. In fact, he and the chef speak to each other relatively casually now whenever Jongin comes in. Usually, it’s just small conversation here and there, but Jongin has learned that Kyungsoo is an avid reader who absolutely adores dogs. When Jongin told him he had three Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up like Christmas as the chef quickly brought out his phone to show pictures of his toy poodles. He asked to see Jongin’s too, saying how adorable each of them are, and wow Jongin has never swooned so hard in his life.

A professional chef  _ and  _ a dog lover? 

Jongin really had found an angel.

Last class, Kyungsoo and Jongin had left together, and as they casually strolled down the sidewalk together, Jongin found himself thinking that he should really try to ask the other man out. He didn’t have the courage then, but he thought that next class he definitely would.

He felt so good about it, but of course, something just  _ had  _ to come and rain on his parade. Kyungsoo told him that he probably wouldn’t be seeing him next class, and when Jongin had asked why, Kyungsoo had informed him that the next class was for couples.

Kyungsoo had made a joke that Jongin could always bring his girlfriend, which he had quickly said wasn’t possible since he hasn’t dated girls since high school. Something in Kyungsoo’s eyes had changed then, and call Jongin crazy, but he thought it was  _ hope. _

That night he had informed Sehun that he bought him and his boyfriend tickets to the class, saying that he would be joining them too. Sehun had just narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously from the couch, but Junmyeon had been ecstatic.

Jongin figured if he was going to go alone, he might as well drag an actual couple along with him. Because he  _ will _ ask Do Kyungsoo out this time.

Now he kind of regrets it because Sehun is being all lovey-dovey with Junmyeon right now as they giggle to themselves and take pictures together. Meanwhile, Jongin is anxiously standing over the mixing bowl and staring at the door.

The couples all around him chatter amongst themselves, some of the conversations making Jongin want to absolutely roll his eyes, but his focus is soon shifted when the door handle turns and in walks the chef.

Kyungsoo is dressed in a simple white sweater and brown slacks today, smiling at everyone and greeting them as he takes his place at the front of the room.

“Good morning everyone. Thank you for coming.” He gestures to the ingredients in front of him. “Today we’re learning to make Raspberry Cheesecake. I ask everyone to wear their aprons and if you have long hair, please tie it back.”

Everyone puts on their aprons, but Jongin already has his on. He looks to the side when he sees his roommate pretended to struggle with tying the apron just so Junmyeon would do it for him. He rolls his eyes, glancing back to the front. 

He freezes when he catches Kyungsoo looking straight at him, the chef’s eyes widening ever so slightly as he glances to the empty spot next to Jongin for a moment. Jongin smiles, shrugging a little. Kyungsoo looks curious, but lets it go for now.

“Now I need one of you from each row to find the oven with your table’s number. Arrange the rack inside to the lower-middle position and preheat the oven to 350. The others will make the crust first while the ovens are warming up.”

Everyone does as they’re told, and just as Jongin is about to quickly run to preheat his oven, Sehun stops him.

“I got you, loser. Just start on your crust, and I’ll start your oven for you.”

Jongin smiles at him gratefully. “Thanks, Sehun.” 

“Someone needs to take care of your single ass.”

He flicks flour at Sehun then, making the other curse as he tries to avoid it. Jongin turns back to the front, finding Kyungsoo’s curious eyes on him again. The chef gives a small smile, picking up some of the ingredients in front of him.

Jongin listens quietly as Kyungsoo gives careful instructions that should be foolproof. But Jongin is very much: a fool.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he curses quietly. His mixture for the crust isn’t properly holding together. He quickly glances at Sehun and Junmyeon, hating how perfect their stupid heart-shaped crust is. He sighs through his nose, pouting down at his mixture. “Why did you betray me?”

There is a quiet chuckle next to him, and when Jongin looks up, he sees Kyungsoo there. The chef is leaning against the empty counter space in Jongin’s row, head tilted and hip cocked as he folds his arms over his chest. He smiles at Jongin.

“Add a tablespoon of water at a time until the consistency is right. Don’t worry, I had to do the same with mine,” Kyungsoo says softly.

Jongin laughs nervously, hand shakily trying to find the measuring spoons. “Sorry. I’m a mess.”

“As usual.” Jongin flushes in embarrassment, but Kyungsoo laughs. “But that’s okay. That’s the fun in cooking.”

Jongin smiles shyly then, ducking his chin as he adds water to his crust. Kyungsoo taps at the empty cooking station. 

“Date decided to be a no-show?”

“No, no.” Jongin puts the uncooked crust into the heart-shaped pan, using his hands to push it down properly. “I bought tickets for my friend and his boyfriend. They wanted me to come along too since I had nothing better to do.”

“He is lying straight through his teeth, Chef.”

“Sehun, what have I told you about butting in on other’s conversations?”

Sehun snorts, ignoring his boyfriend who only sighs fondly as they focus on the cheesecake in front of them. Kyungsoo had given brief instructions on the next steps, so they seem to be starting on that. Jongin though, he’s sweating bullets.

Kyungsoo only laughs, looking up at Jongin with such a soft expression. “You like my classes that much that you’d suffer through having to deal with all these couples?”

“Yeah,” Jongin says quietly, fidgeting now that he’s finished with the crust.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flit between Jongin’s, the other giving a small laugh before he carefully grabs the crust from Jongin. Jongin looks at him questionably, and Kyungsoo just smiles.

“You’re a man short. I’ll put this in the oven for you to bake. Get started on the next part. Just don’t forget to listen for your timer.” Carefully, Kyungsoo takes the crust over to the oven for him. “I’ll come over and help you when I can.”

Jongin’s heart skips a beat, knowing he looks like an idiot as he braces himself against the counter and swoons. He feels like the melted butter sitting in front of him, ignoring Sehun’s occasional comments here and there. 

_ God _ the time could not go by any faster could it? He just wants so badly to be done with this cheesecake and for the class to be over so he can be alone with Kyungsoo.

Of course, that proves to be very hard. It seems many people end up messing up the recipe as they go on, and the class stretches on an extra thirty minutes. Jongin is standing there at his cooking station, drumming his fingers on the work station and watching Kyungsoo painstakingly try to help others as they struggle. Most really don’t care, and it’s very obvious, but Kyungsoo remains professional and attempts to correct their mistakes that so their cakes come out properly.

Meanwhile, Jongin’s has been in the oven for a while now. He’s been mostly working on the raspberry sauce they are supposed to pour over the top once they are done, but even that was done rather quickly. Thankfully, Jongin had already attended a class previously that used the same sauce, so he was able to whip it up in minutes without having to glance at the recipe.

Look at him learning to cook.

He’s well on his way to becoming a cooking _ god _ .

Junmyeon sniffs the air. “Does something smell like it’s burning?”

Jongin’s eyes widen in panic, heart leaping in his throat as he whirls around.

_ He forgot to set the timer _ .

  
  


~

  
  


Jongin stares at his abomination of a cheesecake in front of him.

He doesn’t even bother to try to hide the childish frown on his face, and it only deepens when he tries to add the raspberry sauce on top of it to try to make it look better.

Even Sehun has stopped bothering him now because he can sense his mood turning foul, and Junmyeon shoots him worried glances every once a while. He thinks he hears the two promising each other to share their cheesecake with Jongin once they get home, but he can’t help but focus on the fact that he really did ruin everything.

He sighs dejectedly, shoulders slumping. 

_ Great _ . Just great. 

He was really hoping to impress Kyungsoo tonight, but that’s out of the question now.

Can this class  _ please _ just end already? This is becoming borderline painful at this point seeing everyone decorating their perfect cakes and feeding each other bites.

“Oh my.” 

Jongin can’t stop the pout that crosses his lips now as Kyungsoo approaches him. He had apparently started dismissing some of the others taking the class once they finished packing up their desserts.

Jongin turns to him, sighing. “I killed it.”

Kyungsoo laughs at that. “I think you did. Do you mind?”

Jongin shakes his head, watching as Kyungsoo carefully cuts a small piece. He uses the small dessert fork, taking a bit and chewing. Jongin eyes cheesecake with disdain, thrown off when Kyungsoo makes a small, inquisitive ‘ _ mmm’ _ . 

“Well it’s certainly not your average cheesecake, but this is very similar to Basque Burnt Cheesecake consistency wise. Try it!”

Jongin blinks when Kyungsoo grabs another fork, hardly able to process the fact that Kyungsoo is lifting a piece to his mouth for him to take. He opens his mouth, taking the bite and chewing.

It’s not the worst, but then again no one can go completely wrong with sugar and cream cheese. The consistency is more like an actual cake, but he supposes it’s not too bad.

“It’s still a disappointment.”

“You make it sound like it brings shame to your whole family,” Kyungsoo chuckles.

“It might as well.”

Jongin sighs again. Kyungsoo hums, and it’s then that Jongin realizes the chef had brought over a small box with him. He eyes it and Kyungsoo laughs nervously, it sounding so dorky and adorable that Jongin can’t stop the way he smiles like an idiot. 

“I figured… I still have all the pastries in my fridge from class last week. You can have this one since yours didn’t turn out the way you were hoping.”

Jongin is stunned, thinking he hears Sehun whispering somewhere behind him. He slowly opened the top of the box and seeing the heart-shaped cheesecake there, looking absolutely perfect with the berries and sauce drizzled on the top. He looks like art with the way it’s decorated and Jongin is rendered speechless.

“You’re… giving me your heart?”

Kyungsoo laughs again, scratching the back of his neck. Jongin cringes at his choice of words, about to take them back but the chef beats him to it. He steps a little closer then, looking up at Jongin from under his lashes. “Actually, I was hoping to take you for coffee or something first.”

“Oh.”

There is a long pause and Sehun sighs, he peeks over Jongin’s shoulder.

“He means  _ yes _ .”

Junmyeon peaks over his other shoulder. 

“100% yes.”

Jongin blushes to the roots of his hair, feeling entirely too hot as he clutches Kyungsoo’s cheesecake tightly. He laughs awkwardly, looking everywhere but at the chef in front of him. Luckily there are hardly any people left in the room to notice this embarrassment.

Kyungsoo, though, takes it all in stride. He grins up at Jongin then.

“So?”

Jongin bites his lip, trying to calm his racing heart. He nods a moment later. 

“I work part-time at a cafe. I can make you coffee.” 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “You gonna burn that too?”

Jongin laughs. “If that means possibly seeing you again after that? Possibly.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Kyungsoo says, pretty brown eyes shining, and oh Jongin really is in deep already.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARY I hope this mess of a fic is cute enough for you T_T When you said you wanted cooking/pastries I was instantly like 'they HAVE to make cheesecake' hahaha. I hope you have a lovely birthday~ <3 Thank you for always being so sweet and kind and being someone I can vent to about everything going on with my school, health, etc.
> 
> To my readers, I hope you liked this cute little oneshot! I.. think this is the shortest thing I've ever written ksjfnjf it feels weird but hey! watch me end up writing a continuation to this because :) you know me haha. I hope everyone is doing okay~ Comment and leave kudos if you can! <3


End file.
